


Light Touch

by talkingtothesky



Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baxter and Quinn share a quiet, peaceful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Touch

Quinn's dozing with his head on Bax's shoulder, sprawled half on top of him. One of his hands is resting lightly on Bax's stomach, and Bax wishes it'd slide down a bit. He's watching the enormous telly, stroking idly at strands of Quinn's hair, almost shivering at every tickle of air on his neck as Quinn breathes out. 

Baxter wraps his other arm around him, gently runs the backs of his fingers down the line of Quinn's jaw. Touches his fingertips to Quinn's neck, suddenly overwhelmingly grateful that they're both still alive.

And Quinn chooses that moment to wake up.


End file.
